


Pretty and Punk

by MyChemicalEnd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Genderqueer!Andy, Other, its like in 2006, pete and andy - platonic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wants to feel pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty and Punk

**Author's Note:**

> drabble drabble drabble a.k.a. I have no idea how to write full length fics

"Pete?"  
Andy wandered into the lounge area with a small bottle in their hand. Pete looked up from where he was currently attempting to colour his nails in with sharpie.  
"Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
Andy held out the bottle.  
"I was, um.. I was wondering, if you, um.. You see you're really good at painting your nails and I, um, wondered if you, um, would, um..."  
Pete took the little bottle of pink nail varnish and looked at Andy, who was wringing their hands nervously.  
"You want me to paint your nails for you?" Pete finished.  
Andy nodded.  
"If you don't mind, that is."  
Pete grinned and shook the bottle gently.  
"I don't mind at all. Why the pink varnish?"  
Andy blushed.  
"I just thought it was a pretty colour," they mumbled.  
Sitting down, Andy splayed their hands on the table as Pete wiped the brush against the rim of the bottle.  
"There's nothing wrong with that. I expected you to be more of a purple kind of person but pink will look great!"  
Andy smiled, relaxing more. It was great to know that Pete was accepting of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many genderqueer Andy head cannons so expect more
> 
> XoMCE


End file.
